Grass mowing machines used to mow golf courses, parks, and athletic fields where a high quality of cut is desired, may include three or more reel cutting units. Triplex greensmowers have two forward reel cutting units followed by a center or rear reel cutting unit positioned under the vehicle frame and in front of the operator station. Each reel cutting unit on a triplex greensmower may be mounted to a lift arm that may be used to raise and lower the cutting unit between a mowing position and a transport position. Reel cutting units have front and rear rollers, spiral cutting blades rotating in close proximity to a bedknife, and may have a removable grass catcher mounted in front of the cutting unit.
There is a need for a triplex greensmower that provides better quality of cut and reduces the tendency of reel cutting units to leave marks or step cuts on the turf. There is a need for a triplex greensmower that reduces the impact of each reel cutting unit when it is lowered to the mowing position with the front and rear rollers parallel to the ground to distribute the load evenly. There is a need for a triplex greensmower that eliminates the pendulum effect in which reel cutting units tend to swing from the lift arms. There also is a need for a triplex greensmower that provides improved access to the center or rear reel cutting unit for service, and for emptying and replacing the grass catcher.